Die Chroniken des Sturms
by Edeias
Summary: Der Nexus. Ein Ort, an dem viele verschiedene Welten aufeinander treffen. Jede dieser Welten hat ihre eigene Geschichte. Lasst mich Euch entführen, in die unendlichen Weiten des Nexus. Welche Geschichten werden uns dort erwarten?
1. Einleitung

**Die Chroniken des Sturms**

 _Der Nexus. Ein Ort, an dem viele verschiedene Welten aufeinander treffen. Helden aus allen möglichen Welten treten hier gegeneinander an. Ebenso die Schlachtfelder, auf denen sie aufeinandertreffen. Auch sie entstammen vielen verschiedenen Welten. Manche Welten ähneln sich, manchmal so sehr, dass man sie kaum unterscheiden kann. Andere unterscheiden sich in großem Maße. Und doch, eine jede dieser Welten hat ihre eigene Geschichte. Von diesen Geschichten möchte ich erzählen. Von ihren Bewohnern. Von Pharaonen, Dämonen, Engeln, Außerirdischen, von Robotern, Cowboys, Vampiren, von Menschen, Orcs, Terranern und Nephalem. Von den größten Helden ihrer Geschichten und den finstersten Bösewichten. Von antiken Reichen, die bereits zerfallen sind, von neuen Erfindungen, die ihre Welten veränderten. Von guten Freunden und Kameraden, von Rivalitäten und Feindschaften. Also, lasst mich Euch entführen, in die unendlichen Weiten des Nexus. Zusammen werden wir die Gewässer um Nebelhafen entdecken, von den Wüsten Luxorias bis zu den Bergen von Azeroth reisen, durch die Wälder von Königszier streifen. Lasst uns die Bewohner treffen, von denen jeder seine eigene Geschichte hat. Lasst uns die Schauplätze großer Schlachten entdecken, und die Orte, an denen wichtige Ereignisse stattfanden._

 _Kommt, und lasst uns gemeinsam die Weiten des Nexus durchstreifen._

Hallo zusammen. Ich hoffe, dieser kleine „Prolog" hat euch gefallen. Wie der Titel schon erahnen lässt, soll dies hier eine Sammlung von kurzen Geschichten über Heroes of the Storm werden. Heroes of the Storm ist ein MOBA, also ein Multiplayer Online Battle Arena-Spiel von Blizzard Entertainment.

 **Alle Rechte an den Figuren und Schauplätzen gehören Blizzard Entertainment. Das einzige, was ich mir dazu ausdenke, sind die Geschichten.**

Anmerkung:

Ich habe weder StarCraft noch Diablo noch The Lost Vikings gespielt und Overwatch sowie WOW nur angetestet. Die Charaktere in meinen Geschichten basieren darauf, was in Heroes of the Storm über sie erzählt wird und wie ich sie interpretiere. Wenn ihr mit meiner Darstellung einer Figur nicht einverstanden seid, könnt ihr mir gerne eine Rückmeldung dazu geben. Auch Vorschläge für Geschichten nehme ich gerne an. (Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich sie alle verwende.)

Diese Sammlung ist mein erstes FanFiction-Werk.

Diese Sammlung wird nicht regelmäßig aktualisiert, sondern immer dann, wenn ein Kapitel fertig ist. Also dann, viel Spaß.

Edeias


	2. Der Fluch der drei Anker - Kapitel 1

**Der Fluch der drei Anker**

Kapitel 1: Schlechte Nachrichten

Genn sah sich das Haus an, vor dem er stand. Natürlich war es diese Kneipe. Wo sonst würde er Falstad treffen können, wenn nicht hier?

Die Kneipe war eine der ältesten von Nebelhafen. Dementsprechend sah das Haus aus. An den meisten Stellen sah man kaum noch die ursprüngliche Farbe des Holzes sehen. 'Ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt noch steht.' dachte Genn. Die Fenster waren so schmutzig, dass man nichts darin erkennen konnte. Die Tür hing leicht schief in den Angeln und ließ so oben und unten Teile des Lichts von drinnen heraus. Genn wusste, dass sie deutlich neuer war als der Rest des Hauses. Aber man konnte wohl kaum erwarten, dass in Nebelhafen nie eine Tür aus den Angeln gerissen wurde.

Das letzte Mal, dass Genn es mitbekommen hatte, war vor etwa zwei Wochen gewesen. Er war durch die Stadt spaziert, nachdem er von einer kleinen Fahrt zurückgekommen war. Zwei Häuser weiter konnte er hören, wie zwei Piraten, schon sturzbetrunken, obwohl es erst Mittag war, den Hausbesitzer aufforderten, ihnen zu öffnen. Vermutlich suchten sie eigentlich eine Kneipe, konnten sich aber aufgrund ihres Zustandes nicht orientieren. Da der Bewohner des Hauses sich geweigert hatte, den beiden zu öffnen, holte der eine kurzerhand zum Tritt aus. Da sie direkt an der Küste waren, war das Holz schon sehr morsch, sodass ein Tritt ausreichte, sie zu zerschmettern. Die beiden Piraten waren allerdings kaum eingetreten, als der Besitzer sie mit lautem Geschrei und einer Flinte in der Hand wieder hinausjagte. Ihm folgte ein kleiner, graubrauner Hund mit lautem Gebell, das noch lange über den Hafen schallte.

Auch die Tür der Kneipe "Sturmauge" hatte mehrere solcher Begegnungen erlitten. Genn atmete noch einmal tief die salzige Abendluft ein, dann trat er durch die Tür. Sofort schlugen ihm der kräftige Alkoholgeruch und die noch kräftigeren Stimmen der Gäste entgegen. Er hatte solche Orte noch nie gemocht. Er war sowieso schon immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen. Genn hatte noch nie jemand anderen gebraucht. Er blickte sich um. Der ganze Schankraum war voller Piraten. Die meisten sangen und tanzten mit ihren Bierkrügen in den Händen, manche auf den Tischen, andere auf dem Boden. Genn war sich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen weniger als fünf Krüge Bier getrunken hatte. Er sah sich um, suchte nach dem bekannten Gesicht. Doch er hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, unter den vielen Männern in diesem engen Raum den Überblick zu behalten, zumal einige Gäste von anderen verdeckt wurden. Deshalb ging Genn zur Theke. Er bestellte beim Wirt ein Bier und blickte sich weiter um. „Sach, mal, Freundchen. Dich kenn` ich nich. Wer biste denn?" fragte ihn plötzlich der Wirt. Genn antwortete nicht, sondern suchte weiter. Irgendwo hier musste Falstad doch sein. Hammer war sich sicher gewesen, dass er hier war. Doch Genn konnte den kleinwüchsigen, weißbärtigen Pirat mit seiner Augenklappe und dem hohen, schwarzen Hut mit dem Totenkopf und der roten Feder nicht finden. „Hör ma her, Freundchen!" begann der Wirt neben ihm erneut, diesmal mit einem leicht aggressiven Unterton. Die meisten Bewohner von Nebelhafen hatten nur wenig Geduld, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem Wunsch lief. Genn wandte ihm seinen Kopf zu. „Wisst ihr, ob Kapitän Falstad gerade hier ist, Wirt?" fragte er ihn. „Falstad? Der Typ mit dem riesen Papagei-Vieh, auf dem er sogar reiten kann?" antwortete dieser, deutlich ruhiger als vorher. „Ich glaub, der fliegt grad mit seinem Biest aus. Sollte aber bald wieder da sein." Genn nickte. 'Natürlich ist er jetzt gerade nicht da, und ich muss hier sitzen und warten, bis er kommt.' dachte er. 'Wenn es nicht so dringend wäre, würde ich einfach wieder von hier verschwinden. Aber es hilft nichts.' Genn saß schweigend an der Theke und trank langsam sein Bier. Mehr als einmal versuchte ein anderer Gast, ihn zu animieren, mit ihnen zu trinken und zu feiern. Genn beachtete sie kaum.

Als er fast eine Stunde gewartet hatte, knarrte die Tür, und ein neuer Gast trat ein. Das war in der letzten Stunde öfter passiert, und immer hatte Genn gehofft, dass es Falstad wäre. Doch immer wieder wurde er enttäuscht. Deshalb beachtete er den Gast zunächst nicht. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Na so was! Wenn das mal nicht Genn ist!" Er wandte sich um. Tatsächlich stand Falstad hinter ihm. Der kleinwüchsige Mann mit dem langen, braunen Mantel mit umgeschlagenen Ärmeln hob seine Arme, um Genn zu umarmen. Dabei versuchte er, diesen nicht mit dem Haken, den er statt seiner linken Hand besaß, zu stechen. Sein rechtes Auge blickte freudig auf den alten Bekannten. Falstads weißer Bart war ungepflegt wie immer, und seine langen Haaren hingen in einem langen Zopf auf seinem Rücken, auf dem der Anker befestigt war, den er als Waffe nutzte. Der große Hut mit dem vorstehenden Totenkopf und der langen, roten Feder wackelte auf dem Kopf. „Nun sag mal, Genn. Ich dachte, du magst solche Orte nicht, an denen viele Menschen sind. Was machst du hier?" „Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, Falstad, am besten vertraulich." Die beiden Männer bestellten jeder noch ein neues Bier und setzten sich an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. „Also, was wolltest du von mir?" fragte der kleinere. „Es ist etwas schlimmes passiert, Falstad. Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, wie Kapitän Burghy plötzlich verschwunden ist?" Falstad sah ihn an. „Natürlich. Aber worauf willst du hinaus?" „Nun, wie es aussieht, ist Derrick Haika ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?" „Natürlich weiß ich das." antwortete Falstad betrübt. „Das bedeutet, dass nur noch ich übrig bin." „Nicht nur das. Wenn das Verschwinden von Burghy vor einem Monat und das von Derrick vor ein paar Tagen zusammenhängen, bist auch du in Gefahr!" Falstad nickte stumm. In seinem Auge konnte Genn Trauer und Schrecken sehen, aber auch Entschlossenheit. Der Kapitän der Wildhammer-Piraten würde nicht ohne weiteres aufgeben. Davon war Genn überzeugt.

* * *

Also dann. Hiermit beginnt die erste Geschichte dieser Sammlung, "Der Fluch der drei Anker". Schauplatz dieser Geschichte ist Nebelhafen, eine Welt voller Piraten. Aber, wer sind denn Genn und Falstad überhaupt? Wer waren Burghy und Derrick? Und warum ist ausgerechnet Falstad in Gefahr? All das werden wir in den nächsten Kapiteln erfahren. Seid gespannt! Bis dahin,

Edeias


	3. Der Fluch der drei Anker - Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2: Das dritte Opfer

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als das kleine Boot den Hafen erreichte. Sein Insasse blickte die Häuserreihe entlang und strich sich die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Noch war Nebelhafen komplett ruhig. Doch er wusste, dass bald der tägliche Trubel einsetzen würde. Er zog sein rotes Stirnband enger und steuerte dann langsam an den großen Schiffen vorbei. Eines viel ihm sofort ins Auge. Es war eines der größten Schiffe, die hier vor Anker lagen. Es bestand fast komplett aus Fichtenholz. Der Besitzer dieses Schiffes musste viel dafür gezahlt haben, denn solches Holz war in Nebelhafen und seiner Umgebung kaum zu finden. Das Schiff besaß außerdem drei Masten. Auf dem mittleren konnte man einen Ausguck erkennen. Am Bug erhob sich die Figur eines großen Vogels. Niemand war sich ganz sicher, was für ein Vogel es war. Derselbe hatte jedoch auch seinen Weg in den Jolly Roger der Crew gefunden, das sowohl auf den Segeln als auch an den Seiten des Schiffes zu sehen war. In diesem waren zwei dieser Vögel zu sehen, jeweils in entgegengesetzte Richtungen blickend. Zwischen ihnen befand sich ein Hammer. Jeder Einwohner Nebelhafens und der Umgebung kannte dieses Symbol. Für manche hieß es Freundschaft und Schutz, für andere Kampf und Feindseligkeit. Die Wildhammer-Piraten waren gleichzeitig die am meisten gefürchteten und die am meisten verehrten Piraten.

Ihr Kapitän hatte sicher keinen geringen Anteil daran. Als ein Mitglied des Rates der drei Anker hatte er dazu beigetragen, den Piratencodex einzuführen. Er und seine Crew hielten sich noch immer streng daran, auch wenn der Rat längst aufgelöst war. Viele Piraten hielten sich nicht mehr an den Codex, und einige betrachteten ihn weniger als Pflicht, sondern eher als Richtlinien. Nicht so die Wildhammer-Piraten. Sie waren in gewisser Weise die Bewahrer des Codex.

Dieses Schiff steuerte der einsame Schiffer nun an. Er prüfte, ob sein Säbel und seine Pistole noch in seinem Gürtel hingen, und rückte sein Hemd zurecht. Manche behaupteten, dass er sich zu viel um sein Äußeres kümmere. Aber Genn hatte noch nie wirklich auf andere gehört. Er benötigte keine Ratschläge. Wie immer trug er sein rotes Stirnband, das die braunen Haare einigermaßen im Zaum hielt. An diesem Stirnband hatte er mehrere Schnüre mit Holzperlen befestigt. Sein Bart war kurz und gut gepflegt. Genn trug, wie fast immer, ein beigefarbenes Unterhemd und darüber eine dunkle Lederweste mit goldenen Verzierungen. Darunter trug er die typischen hellbraunen Seemanns hosen und feine Lederstiefel. Die Gürtelschnalle zeigte einen stilisierten Wolfskopf. Genn steuerte sein Boot langsam auf das Schiff der Wildhämmer zu. „Hey, ihr da oben!" rief er. Nachdem er einige Zeit gewartet hatte, rief er erneut, und schließlich blickte ein bärtiges Gesicht über die Reling. „Wer is da unten? Was willste?" rief eine halb verschlafene Stimme. „Ich bin hier, um mit Kapitän Falstad zu reden." „Der Käpt´n hat keine Zeit für dahergelaufene Typen wie dich!" „Ich bin ein alter Freund und Bekannter des Kapitäns. Also, ruf ihn her oder lass mich an Bord!" rief Genn zurück. „Ach ja? Kann ja jeder herkommen und behauptn. Haste nen Beweis dafür?" „Wenn du deinen Kapitän herrufst, wird er dir sagen, dass ich Recht habe. Wenn du weiter hier stehen bleibst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er herkommt!" Nach diesen Worten verschwand der Pirat von der Reling. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er zurück. Neben ihm kam ein weiteres Gesicht zum Vorschein. „Das ist doch Genn! Komm, mein Freund, steig an Bord!" rief Falstad freudig herunter.

„Also, was führt dich hierher?" fragte Falstad seinen Gast. „Seit unserer letzten Begegnung ist fast ein Monat vergangen. Ich hätte dich gerne öfter gesehen." Genn blickte den kleineren Piraten ernst an. „Du erinnerst dich sicher, warum ich das letzte Mal zu dir gekommen bin, nicht wahr?" Falstad nickte. „Es war, als Derrick Haika verschwunden war. Ich sagte dir, dass auch du in Gefahr bist. Ist bisher etwas ungewöhnliches bei dir geschehen?" „Nichts, was auf eine Gefahr schließen lassen könnte. Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" „Nun, mir war bereits damals ein Verdacht gekommen. Warum lagen zwischen dem Verschwinden von Kapitäns Burghy und dem von Derrick vier Wochen? Derrick war nicht schwer zu finden. Jeder kannte ihn, genauso wie dich. Warum hat der Verantwortliche, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass jemand dafür gesorgt hat, dass die beiden verschwinden, so lange gewartet? Hätte er sofort nach Kapitän Burghy auch Derrick und dich ins Visier genommen, hätte niemand etwas tun können. Aber so konnten wir uns vorbereiten." Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile. Dann meinte Falstad: „Es kommt mir noch eine Frage. Warum sollte jemand gerade uns ins Visier nehmen? Der Rat der drei Anker ist aufgelöst, und seitdem haben wir drei nichts mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt. Und wer hätte ein Interesse daran, den ehemaligen Rat ins Visier zu nehmen? Wir drei haben Ordnung in diese Gegend gebracht. Und die meisten Leute verehren oder fürchten uns dafür. Erstere hätten keinen Grund, uns verschwinden zu lassen, und letztere haben zu viel Angst vor uns. Also, wer könnte es sein?" Wieder schwiegen die beiden Männer. „Auf eine der Fragen habe ich womöglich eine Antwort." meinte Genn plötzlich. „Doch ich muss sie noch überprüfen. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich brauche dazu deine Hilfe." „Wie kann ich dir dabei helfen, Genn?" „Zuallererst, frage mich nicht, was ich tue. Wenn ich dich um etwas bitte, hinterfrage es nicht, sondern tu es einfach. Du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde dir alles zu gegebener Zeit erklären. Und jetzt, lass uns über andere Dinge sprechen."

Genn und Falstad saßen lange zusammen. Als es schließlich Abend wurde, sagte Genn: „Nun, mein Freund. Ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich, nach Hause zu gehen. Willst du mich nicht begleiten?" Es war eine klare Nacht. Die beiden Männer gingen von Bord und schlenderten die Hafenpromenade entlang. Langsam verebbte die Geschäftigkeit. Die beiden unterhielten sich auch weiterhin sehr angeregt. Schließlich verließen sie die Stadt, denn Genns Haus lag etwas abseits. Obwohl hier keine Laternen standen, konnten sie ohne Probleme den Weg erkennen, denn der Vollmond erhellte die Nacht. Langsam näherten die beiden sich dem einsamen Haus. Vor der Tür verabschiedeten sie sich. „Also dann, mein Freund. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen versuchen, einige Antworten zu finden. Natürlich werde ich auch hin und wieder bei dir vorbeikommen. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt erst einmal in Nebelhafen?" Falstad antwortete: „Nun, sofern nichts außergewöhnliches geschieht, bleiben wir ein paar Wochen hier." Dann drehte Falstad sich um und ging langsam den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Genn noch vor der Tür und sah ihm nach. Dann machte der Weg eine Biegung, und Genns Haus verschwand hinter den Bäumen eines kleinen Wäldchens. Langsam näherte Falstad sich der Stadt. Plötzlich überkam ihn das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er blickte sich um. Niemand war zu sehen. Trotzdem beschleunigte er seine Schritte, um schneller die Stadt zu erreichen. Dort war es inzwischen komplett still. Während Falstad durch den Hafen wanderte, überkam ihn öfter das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete, und einmal meinte er, einen Schatten zwischen den Häusern verschwinden zu sehen. Er wollte möglichst schnell sein Schiff erreichen, doch rennen wollte er nicht. Niemand sollte sehen, wie er, der Kapitän der berühmten Wildhammer-Piraten, vor etwas davon rannte. Schließlich kam das Schiff in Sicht. Falstad stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Hafenbecken schoss. Bevor Falstad reagieren konnte, wurde er von einer großen Hakenhand ins Wasser gezogen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich loszureißen, doch sein Gegner hielt ihn fest im Griff. Langsam schwand Falstads Bewusstsein und alles wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.

* * *

Das zweite Kapitel! Und es beginnt, dramatisch zu werden. Welche Vermutung hat Genn zu den Vorfällen? Kann er sie bestätigen? Und vor allem: Kann er es Falstad danach noch erzählen, oder wird dieser wie Burghy und Derrick verschwinden? Wir werden es bald erfahren, wenn wir erneut Nebelhafen besuchen.

Aber bis dahin, danke an alle, die diese Geschichte lesen, auch wenn es momentan noch wenige Leute sind. Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Edeias


	4. Der Fluch der drei Anker - Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3: Rettungsmission

'Das war knapp!' dachte Genn. Beinahe wäre er entdeckt worden. Falstad war nicht umsonst der Kapitän der berühmtesten Piratenbande Nebelhafens. Aber es war wichtig, das niemand bemerkte, dass er nicht alleine unterwegs war. Nur so konnte Genn seinen Verdacht bestätigen. Er blickte um die Ecke des Hauses, an dessen Seitenwand er lehnte. Er sah Falstads Rücken. Etwas weiter entfernt lag sein Schiff. 'Entweder es passiert jetzt, oder ich habe mich geirrt.' dachte Genn. Gespannt beobachtete er Falstad weiterhin. Als dieser die nächste Häuserecke passiert hatte, lief Genn los. Im Schatten der Häuser lief er zur nächsten Ecke und verbarg sich dahinter. Er hörte, wie Falstad einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß. Was nun geschah, passierte so schnell, dass Genn keine Chance hatte, etwas anderes zu tun, als zuzusehen. Aus dem Hafenbecken, an dessen Rand Falstad sich befand, kam eine Gestalt aus dem Wasser geschnellt. Eine große Hakenhand schnappte sich den über raschten Piraten, und zog ihn unter Wasser. Erst als beide im Wasser verschwunden waren, hatte Genn begriffen, was geschehen war. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Heute war jemand hinter Falstad her gewesen. Aber die Art, in der diese Person aufgetaucht war, hatte es Genn unmöglich gemacht, seinen Freund zu retten. Und nun? Genn lief zu der Stelle, an der Falstad gestanden hatte und blickte über das Wasser. Da! An einer Stelle glaubte er, eine Bewegung zu erkennen! Gut, dass er sein Boot bei Falstad gelassen hatte. So hatte er keinen allzu weiten Weg, um es zu erreichen. Er hoffte nur, dass er rechtzeitig losfahren konnte, um die Spur nicht zu verlieren.

Der Wind stand günstig, sodass Genn nicht zu rudern brauchte, sondern nur Ausschau nach dem Wesen halten und steuern musste. Nachdem es aus dem Hafenbecken herausgekommen war, hatte es sich nach links an der Küste entlang gehalten. Diese Richtung lag genau entgegengesetzt von Genns Haus. Dieser freute sich ein weiteres Mal, dass er sein Boot im Hafen und nicht bei seinem Haus gehabt hatte. Auch wenn Genn nur wenig von dem Wesen, das er verfolgte, sah, war er sich sicher, dass es sich nicht um einen Menschen halten konnte. Zum einen war es deutlich zu schnell, und zweitens hätte ein Mensch inzwischen schon mehrmals auftauchen müssen, um Luft zu holen. Genn wusste nicht, wie lange die Verfolgungsjagd noch dauern würde, oder wie lange sie schon ging. Das Wesen war immer an der Küste entlang geschwommen, Genn mit seinem Boot hinterher. Langsam begann er, sich Sorgen um seinen Freund zu machen. War er überhaupt noch am Leben? War das, was er verfolgte, tatsächlich der Entführer, und hatte er den Piraten überhaupt noch bei sich? Er wusste es nicht, doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dem Wesen weiterhin zu folgen.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen mehrere hohe Felsen in Sicht, die auf dem direkten Weg lagen, den das Wesen nahm. Genn kannte diese Felsen und wusste nun, dass sie die Insel, auf der Nebelhafen lag, nun etwa zur Hälfte umrundet hatten. Wenn das Wesen noch weiter schwamm, würde es die Schwarzherzbucht erreichen. Dort war vor etwa zwei Monaten ein Geisterpirat namens Schwarz herz aufgetaucht, der dieses Gebiet für sich beanspruchte. Zuvor hatte sich in dieser Bucht das Versteck von Kapitän Burghy befunden, bevor er verschwunden war. Doch das Wesen schien ein anderes Ziel zu haben. Während es zwischen den Felsen entlang schwamm, näherte es sich dem Ufer immer weiter. Auch Genn bemühte sich, ihm zu folgen. Dann sah er, warum das Wesen zum Ufer schwamm. An dieser Stelle bildete das Ufer eine hohe Steilküste. Direkt bei den Felsen befand sich eine große Höhle in der Küste. Dorthin schwamm das Wesen. Genn schwenkte sein Boot herum und landete am Ufer etwas von der Höhle entfernt. Dann ging er an Land und schlich sich langsam zum Höhleneingang. Er war etwa doppelt so hoch wie Genn und Breit genug, dass zwei Boote wie Genns nebeneinander hineingelangen konnten. An den Seiten gab es eine schmale Felskante, auf der ein einzelner Mann gerade gehen konnte. Dazwischen befand sich eine Art Kanal, sodass man tatsächlich mit einem Boot hineingelangen konnte. Genn nahm seine Pistole aus dem Gürtel und ging langsam voran.

Die Wände der Höhle waren feucht und glatt. Auch der Weg unter Genns Füßen war sehr rutschig. Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht im Wasser landete. Langsam schlich er voran, immer mit gezogener Pistole. Nach einer Weile begann der Weg vor ihm, breiter zu werden. Als Genn um eine Ecke spähte, sah er, dass der Kanal in ein Becken mündete. Am Ufer desselben, direkt gegenüber des Einganges, war eine große Höhle. Sie war von einem unheimlichen, grünlichen Leuchten erfüllt. In der Mitte erkannte Genn zwei Gestalten. Beide waren annähernd menschlich, und doch hatten beide etwas unmenschliches an sich. Der eine von beiden schien anstatt seiner rechten Hand einen kurzen Dreizack zu besitzen. Ansonsten trug er einen Piratenhut, ähnlich wie Falstads und schien etwas Unförmiges über der linken Schulter zu tragen. Der zweite wirkte noch weniger menschlich. Im schummrigen Licht der Höhle konnte Genn etwas erkennen, was er für eine Haifischflosse hielt. Außerdem besaß die Gestalt einen Fischschwanz und Genn meinte, kleine armartige Gebilde an seiner Seite zu erkennen. Was ihm allerdings sofort auffiel war, dass diese Person statt ihrer rechten Hand einen großen Haken besaß. Das musste Falstads Entführer sein! Doch wo war dieser? In diesem Moment hörte Genn eine seltsame Stimme aus der Höhle. Sie klang tief und schleimig. Außerdem hatte sie einen Akzent, den man in Nebelhafen lange nicht gehört hatte. „Ich hoffe, du hast ihn nicht getötet, mein Diener!" sagte die Stimme. Als Antwort kam nur ein kratzendes Grollen. Daraufhin bückte sich die Mischung aus Mensch und Hai, um etwas am Boden zu suchen. Dabei bemerkte Genn, dass dort noch eine Gestalt lag. Das musste Falstad sein! Erleichtert sah er zu, wie das Wesen seinen Freund anstieß. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam dieser auf die Beine. „Ah, er ist wach!" meinte die Stimme. „Kapitän Falstad, ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht allzu verletzt?" Falstad richtete sich auf und blickte sich um. Als sein Blick auf die beiden Gestalten fiel, schreckte er zusammen und sprang auf die Füße. Dabei kam er Genns Versteck deutlich näher. „Aber, aber, mein lieber Kapitän. Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa schon gehen?" Falstad schluckte. „Vorher möchte ich wissen, ob Ihr mich erkennt?"

Plötzlich begann das Licht in der Höhle, heller zu leuchten. Nun erkannte Genn, dass der Mann mit der Dreizackhand nichts über der Schulter trug. Das, was er für einen Sack oder etwas anderes Gehalten hatte, war – der linke Arm der Person. Er bestand vollständig aus Tentakeln, die bis zu seiner Schulter reichten. Auch das Gesicht, dass Genn nun erkannte, zeigte nichts menschliches. Er sah, dass die Person statt des linken Fußes einen kleinen Anker trug. Dies war offensichtlich der Besitzer der Stimme. Sein Diener war tatsächlich am besten als Mischung aus Mensch und Haifisch zu beschreiben. „Nun, Kapitän. Erinnert Ihr Euch?" Falstad keuchte. Genn bemerkte, dass er zu Zittern begann. „Unmöglich!" murmelte er. „Was? Erkennt Ihr mich tatsächlich nicht? Ich dachte, zumindest mein Akzent und meine Kleidung würden Euch helfen." Langsam kam er auf Falstad zu. „Du bist über die Planke gegangen! Schon vor zwei Jahren!" stieß dieser plötzlich hervor. „Ah! Ihr erkennt mich also doch! Nun, mein lieber Falstad. Ahnst du, warum ich hier bin?" „Du warst es! Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Burghy und Derrick verschwunden sind! Nicht wahr, _Admiral_?" „In der Tat. Und ich bin sicher, du weißt, warum. Ihr drei habt mich gedemütigt und hingerichtet! Ich bin gekommen, um Rache zu nehmen, Falstad!" Mit einem Wink seines Dreizacks befahl er seinem Diener, sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Falstad, der nur den Admiral im Blick hatte, bemerkte nicht, wie dieser näher kam. Doch bevor das Wesen ihn erreicht hatte, sprang Genn mit gezogener Waffe aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Vorsicht, Falstad!" Er blockte die Hakenhand des Gegners mit seinem Säbel und stieß ihn zurück. „Genn! Wo kommst du denn her?" rief Falstad erleichtert. „Dafür ist später noch Zeit!" „Na sowas. Da scheint jemand den Weg in diese Höhle gefunden zu haben. Aber egal, wie viele noch kommen, meiner Rache wird niemand im Weg stehen!" Mit diesen Worten warf sich der Admiral mit seinem Dreizack auf Falstad. Dieser jedoch hatte bereits seine Waffe gezogen und wehrte den Angriff ab. Gleichzeitig mit seinem Meister griff auch der Haimensch an. Doch Genn hatte diesen Angriff erwartet und konnte ausweichen. Dann holte er aus, um seinem Gegner die Hakenhand, mit der dieser angegriffen hatte, abzutrennen. Doch dieser Angriff ging ins Leere.

Daneben standen Falstad und der Admiral voreinander, Falstad mit seinem Anker in der Hand, der Admiral mit seiner Dreizackhand. Beide griffen an, doch immer konnte der andere den Schlag abwehren oder ausweichen. „Sag mir, was ist mit Burghy und Derrick geschehen?" forderte Falstad seinen Gegner auf. „Falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe sie nicht getötet. Das wäre keine Bestrafung gewesen. Nein, sie sind nicht tot. Doch in deinen Augen ist das vielleicht sogar schlimmer." „Los, sag schon. Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht!?" „Nun, Burghy war schwach. Als er mich erkannte, flehte er um Gnade. Ich habe sie ihm gewährt. Danach ist er ‚leider' Commodore Ford in die Hände gefallen. Ich glaube, du weißt, wie besessen der Commodore ist, die gesamte Gegend von Piraten zu befreien." „Du sagtest, Burghy wäre noch am Leben! Wenn du ihn Commodore Ford ausgeliefert hättest, wäre er hingerichtet worden!" „Oh, nun, er wurde hingerichtet. Aber, wie gesagt. Das wäre keine angemessene Bestrafung gewesen. Also habe ich ihn nach der Hinrichtung wieder zum Leben erweckt. Aber leider hat das weder sein Körper noch sein Verstand heil überstanden. Und ob er in diesem Zustand noch 'am Leben' ist, ist mehr als fraglich. Ich sagte nur, dass er nicht tot sei." „Und wo ist er jetzt?" „Ich hörte, dass er sein altes Versteck auf dieser Insel wieder übernommen hat. Natürlich nicht unter seinem richtigen Namen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich überhaupt an seinen Namen erinnert…" Falstad verharrte in seiner Bewegung. Diese Tatsache hatte ihn in einen gelähmten Zustand versetzt. „Schwarzherz..." murmelte er. „Kann er es wirklich sein?" Während er noch darüber nachdachte, holte der Admiral mit seinem linken Arm aus und schleuderte Falstad in die Felswand.

Genn hatte alle Hände voll mit seinem Gegner zu tun. So bekam er nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen Falstad und dem Admiral mit. Er bemerkte nur, dass sein Freund von einem mächtigen Schlag seines Gegners gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. „Falstad! Alles in Ordnung bei dir!?" rief er. Doch seine Unachtsamkeit kam ihm teuer zu stehen. In diesem Moment hatte nämlich sein Gegner zum Schlag mit seiner Hakenhand ausgeholt. Genn schrie auf, als sich die Spitze in seinen rechten Arm bohrte. Dann zog der Gegner sie zurück und holte erneut aus. Genn sah noch einmal zu dem kleineren Piraten, der sich gerade langsam aufrichtete. Dann wandte sich Genn seinem eigenen Gegner zu. 'Falstad! Halte durch!' dachte er. Dann musste er auch schon wieder Angriffe seines Gegners abwehren. Der Treffer schien seinen Muskel getroffen haben, denn jede Bewegung des Arms verursachte starke Schmerzen. Genn biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn er Recht hatte, musste er nur bis Sonnenaufgang durchhalten. Aber wie spät war es gerade? Wie lange würde es noch dauern? Genn wusste es nicht.

Langsam richtete Falstad sich wieder auf. Seine Knochen schmerzten von dem Stoß, den der Admiral ihm versetzt hatte. Aber er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. „Du hast mir erzählt, was mit Burghy geschehen ist. Was ist mit Derrick?" Statt einer Antwort holte der Admiral mit seinem Tentakelarm aus und wollte den kleineren Piraten erneut gegen die Wand schleudern. Dieser hatte den Angriff jedoch erwartet und konnte ausweichen. Er duckte sich unter dem Angriff durch und sprang sofort nach vorne, um seinem Gegner einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Doch dieser konnte den Angriff mit seiner anderen Hand abwehren. „Na los!" forderte Falstad. „Was hast du mit Derrick gemacht!?" „Oh, er war nicht so einfach zu bezwingen wie Burghy. Mit ihm musste ich eine Weile kämpfen, aber er konnte mich nicht besiegen. Aber, wie gesagt, getötet habe ich ihn nicht. Nein, anders konnte er mir viel nützlicher sein! Nachdem ich ihn bezwungen hatte, habe ich ihn verflucht!" Falstads Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Was hast du ihm angetan!? Wo ist er jetzt!?" Der Admiral schien zu grinsen, falls das mit seinem Gesicht überhaupt möglich war. „Oh, er ist ganz in der Nähe. Aber vermutlich wirst du ihn nicht erkennen." Er schlug Falstads Waffe zur Seite und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann rief er: „DEHAIKA! Komm her!" Der Haimensch, der mit Genn kämpfte, horchte auf und lief schließlich auf die beiden zu. „Nun, Falstad, verstehst du, was ich meine?" Falstad war entsetzt. Dieses… Wesen war alles, was von seinem Freund Derrick Haika übrig geblieben war. Ein willenloser Sklave des Admirals in einer Form, die entfernt an einen Hai erinnerte. Falstad fühlte, wie seine Knie nachgaben. „Nein..." murmelte er. „Na, Falstad? Willst du ihn nicht begrüßen?" Der Angesprochene rührte sich nicht. „Nein? Also gut. Dehaika! Beende es!" Falstad sah, wie Dehaika auf ihn zusprang, mit geöffnetem Maul. Er sollte sich verteidigen. Aber er konnte es nicht. Der Schock saß noch zu tief. Plötzlich hörte er einen Ruf von der Seite: „Falstad! Komm zu dir!" Im nächsten Moment wurde er zur Seite gestoßen und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Dann hörte er einen schrecklichen Schrei und blickte auf: Genn stand dort, wo er eben noch gekniet hatte. Sein Freund hatte ihn in dem Moment zur Seite gestoßen, in dem Dehaika zubiss. Nun lag er da, mit einer großen Bisswunde im linken Bein. „Genn!" schrie Falstad. Sofort war er auf den Beinen und lief auf seinen Freund zu. Im Laufen schlug er Dehaikas Hakenhand zurück und schleuderte das Wesen gleichzeitig davon. „Genn, halte durch! Ich werde dich retten!" Falstad stand auf und nahm seine Waffe fest in die Hand. Mit seinem Auge blickte er zwischen dem Admiral und Dehaika hin und her. Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei stürzte er sich auf sie.

* * *

Da haben wir es. Endlich wird einiges aufgedeckt. Aber jetzt gibt es immer noch Fragen. Diese werden aber (hoffentlich) im nächsten Kapitel aufgeklärt. Diese Geschichte ist jetzt schon länger, als ich es zuerst beabsichtigt hatte. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Herzlichen Dank an **Consort** , der diese Geschichte schon von Beginn an unterstützt. - Special Thanks to **Consort** , who supports this Story from the very beginning.

Also dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Edeias


	5. Der Fluch der drei Anker - Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4: Geschichten und Pläne

Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete Genn seine Augen. Sofort spürte er sein linkes Bein und seinen rechten Arm schmerzen. `Was ist passiert?` fragte er sich. Langsam erinnerte er sich. Er war Falstad und seinem Entführer gefolgt. Dieser hatte sich als „der Admiral" herausgestellt. Irgendetwas, das er zu Falstad gesagt hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der kleine Pirat wie erstarrt dastand. In letzter Sekunde hatte Genn ihn zur Seite gestoßen. Und dann? Genn blickte sich um. Er lag nicht in der Höhle, in der sie den Admiral angetroffen hatten. Stattdessen lag er in einer Kajüte auf einem Schiff. Und es war bereits Tag. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er sich leise. Plötzlich hörte er vom Fußende seiner Liege eine unbekannte Stimme: „Ah, der Schläfer hat endlich die Augen geöffnet!" Genn blickte sich um. Am Fußende stand eine Frau. Sie hatte blonde Haare, die unter ihrem roten Kopftuch hervorragten. In ihrem linken Ohr hatte sie einen goldenen Ohrring. Am Oberkörper trug sie nur ein altes blau-weiß gestreiftes Oberteil. Ihre Beine konnte Genn nicht erkennen. „Wer bist du? Wo bin ich?" fragte Genn langsam. „Ganz ruhig, mein Lieber. Mit deinen Verletzungen solltest du dich noch etwas ausruhen. Kein Wunder also, dass du mehrere Tage geschlafen hast. Ich sag mal den Käptns Bescheid, das du aufgewacht bist. Vor allem er sollte sich darüber sehr freuen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ die Kajüte.

Falstad blickte seinem Gegenüber unschlüssig an. Sie hatte Genn und ihn gerettet. Das hieß aber noch nichts. Falstad war weithin bekannt und unbeliebt bei den meisten Piraten. Es war also gut möglich, dass sie etwas vorhatte. „Also, wer seid Ihr genau?" fragte er erneut. Sei Gegenüber war eine relativ große Frau, offensichtlich eine Piratin. Sie trug einen kurzen, braunen Kapitänsmantel, der von einem Gürtel mit einer Schnalle in Form eines Schädels gehalten wurde. Darunter hatte sie ein weißes Oberteil, von dem allerdings kaum etwas zu sehen war. Ihre Beine steckten fast komplett in dunklen Lederstiefeln Dazu trug sie eine ehemals weiße Stoffhose. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden. Dazu hatte sie ein kleines rotes Kopftuch, und in ihrem Zopf steckte eine lange grün-blaue Feder. Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie eine Art Köcher, in dem sie mehrere Säbel aufbewahrte. Ihre eigentliche Waffe allerdings war eine Art Speer, dessen Spitze in einem großen Anker endete. Dieser lehnte neben ihr an der Wand. Direkt davor lag ein hölzerner Rundschild. Die Frau blickte Falstad an. „Ich bin die Piratenkönigin, Cassia!" „Piratenkönigin?" fragte Falstad verächtlich. „Mit welchem Recht nennt Ihr euch so?" „Nun, ich bin vielleicht noch nicht die Königin **aller** Piraten, aber meine Männer tun es, und bald wird Nebelhafen es auch tun." „Pah. Nebelhafen braucht keine Piratenkönigin! Der Rat der Drei Anker ist alles, was sie brauchen!" Falstad funkelte Cassia bedrohlich an. Sie antwortete in der gleichen Weise. Bevor sie jedoch etwas tun konnten, öffnete sich die Tür. Beide Kapitäne drehten ihre Köpfe zur Tür. Dort stand eine kleine Frau in einem blau-weißen Hemd und rotem Kopftuch. „Ach, Hammer, gibt es was Neues?" fragte Cassia. „Nun ja, der andere Mann ist aufgewacht." „Genn!" rief Falstad. „Er ist aufgewacht?" „Jo, ist er. Es scheint ihm ganz gut zu gehen." „Also gut, sehen wir einmal nach Eurem Freund." meinte Cassia, während sie aufstand.

Als die drei in die Kajüte kamen, lag Genn mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Liege. Noch während sie eintraten öffnete er sie. „Falstad." sagte er. „Bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht." „Genn..." Er wurde unsanft von Cassia unterbrochen. „Also gut, Falstad! Ich habe versprochen, nicht zu fragen, bis Euer Freund aufwacht. Also, was ist passiert?" „Gut, Cassia. Ich werde es erzählen." Hammer brachte zwei Sitze, und die beiden Kapitäne setzten sich. Dann begann Falstad.

* * *

Bevor ich zu den Ereignissen von gestern komme, muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Vor zwei Jahren gab es in Nebelhafen einem Mann, von allen nur `der Admiral` genannt. Er war ein Pirat und hatte die Insel mit seinen Leuten erobert. Er war brutal und gemein. Niemandem auf der Insel ging es gut, nur ihm. Nicht einmal seine Leute hatten es gut. Aber aus einem Grund hielten sie noch zu ihm: Sie fürchteten ihn. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam ich mit meinen Jungs in diese Gegend. Ich bin zwar ein Pirat, aber kein brutaler. Ich bin, was die Marine einen „falschen Piraten" nennt. Ich bin Pirat geworden, um die Welt zu bereisen und Schätze zu finden. Deshalb wollte ich den Admiral besiegen, um die Bewohner zu befreien. Zufälligerweise traf ich zwei weitere Kapitäne, die das gleiche Ziel hatten: Burghy und Derrick. Zusammen schmiedeten wir einen Plan, und tatsächlich konnten wir den Admiral bezwingen. Aufgrund seiner Verbrechen haben wir ihn über die Planke geschickt. Dann gründeten wir den Rat der Drei Anker, und schufen den Codex, nach dem ich noch immer lebe. Nun, wie gesagt, dass war vor zwei Jahren. Mit der Zeit sahen Burghy, Derrick und ich uns immer seltener. Dann, vor etwa zwei Monaten, erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass Burghy verschwunden war. Ich machte mir ein wenig Sorgen, aber ich wusste auch, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Aber dann, einen Monat später, kam Genn zu mir und erzählte, dass nun auch Derrick verschwunden war. Doch ich konnte mich nur wenig darum kümmern. Zu der Zeit war der berüchtigte Pirat Schwarzherz aufgetaucht, und ich und meine Jungs hatten viel zu tun.

Vor ein paar Tagen schließlich kam Genn wieder zu mir. Er schien einen Plan zu haben, und bat mich, zu tun was er sagte. Am Abend begleitete ich ihn zu seinem Haus außerhalb der Stadt. Dann trug er mir auf, alleine zum Schiff zurückzugehen. Es war bereits dunkel. Als ich in Sichtweite meines Schiffes kam, sprang eine Gestalt aus dem Wasser und zog mich hinab. Sie brachte mich in eine Höhle auf der anderen Seite der Insel. Dort zeigte sich mir ein Mann mit einem Tentakelarm und dem Gesicht eines Kraken. Bei sich hatte er die Kreatur, die mich entführt hatte, eine Mischung aus Mensch und Hai. Der Krakenmann gab sich als der Admiral zu erkennen. Irgendwie ist er zurückgekehrt und hat mich angegriffen, aber Genn kam mir zu Hilfe. Er schien so etwas erwartet zu haben. Während er das Monster beschäftigte, sprach ich mit dem Admiral. Er erzählte mir, dass er Burghy und Derrick angegriffen hatte. Burghy hatte er der Marine ausgeliefert, und nach seiner Hinrichtung wieder erweckt. Darüber hat dieser den Verstand verloren, und wurde zu Schwarzherz. Derrick hingegen hat der Admiral zu seinem persönlichen Sklaven gemacht, Dehaika. Das ist das Monster, das mich entführt hatte. Als er mir das erzählte, konnte ich nichts tun, als dazustehen und zuzuhören. Währenddessen griff Dehaika mich an, aber Genn konnte mich retten, dabei erhielt er allerdings die Wunde in seinem Bein.

Doch Genns Zustand half mir, mich wieder zu fangen. Ich kämpfte, um meinen Freund zu beschützen. Ich wusste nicht, wie es enden würde, aber als der Tag graute zogen der Admiral und Dehaika sich ins Meer zurück. Dann nahm ich Genn und brachte ihn zu seinem Boot, was nahe der Höhle lag. Und dort habt ihr uns gefunden, Cassia.

* * *

Sie alle schwiegen. Dann fragte Genn: „Verzeihung, aber ich glaube, wir wurden noch nicht vorgestellt. Cassia ist Euer Name?" „Cassia, die Piratenkönigin!" antwortete sie. „Und das hier ist Hammer, mein erster Maat." „Nun gut, Cassia. Ich hätte noch ein wenig zu Falstads Geschichte zu ergänzen. Schon als Derrick verschwand fiel mir auf, dass es etwa einen Monat her war, das Burghy verschwand. Das kam mir seltsam vor. Ich stellte Nachforschungen an, und stieß auf eine alte Überlieferung über ein altes Wesen namens C'thul. Es hieß, dass C'thul auf dem Meeresgrund lebt und verdammte Seelen in seinen Dienst stellt. Vermutlich ist genau das mit dem Admiral geschehen. In der Überlieferung heißt es, besonders rachsüchtige Seelen könnten jeder Vollmondnacht an die Oberfläche zurückkehren, um Rache zu üben." Er schwieg eine Weile. Dann meinte Falstad: „Es war eine Vollmondnacht, als der Admiral zu mir kam. Vier Wochen nachdem Derrick verschwand. Und vier Wochen davor verschwand Burghy. Das ergibt alles Sinn. Weißt du, ob man C'thuls Diener irgendwie bezwingen kann?" „Vielleicht. Aber ich benötige noch etwas Zeit. Wie viele Tage habe ich geschlafen?" „Heute ist der dritte Tag nach Vollmond." „Also haben wir etwa 26 Tage Zeit, bis der Admiral wieder zuschlägt." Cassia hatte still zugehört. Dann sagte sie: „Kapitän Falstad, Genn. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Euch gelingen wird, zu zweit den Admiral zu besiegen. Wenn es Euch genehm ist, werde ich Euch helfen." „Jede Hilfe ist mir willkommen, Kapitänin Cassia."

„Also gut. Wir müssen unsere Vorbereitungen treffen." meinte Genn.

* * *

Da bin ich wieder! Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich hatte viel zu tun und andere Dinge im Kopf. Also dann, das vierte Kapitel von " Der Fluch der drei Anker". Falstad und Genn treffen auf Cassia, die ihnen ihre Hilfe anbietet. Können die beiden der 'Piratenkönigin' trauen? Das werden wir (hoffentlich) bald erfahren!

bis dahin,

Edeias


	6. Der Fluch der drei Anker - Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5: Der letzte Kampf

Nach etwa einer Woche war Genn wieder genesen und machte sich an die Nachforschungen über C'thul. Falstad war zu seinen „Jungs" zurückgekehrt, und Cassia wartete mit ihren Leuten bei einer etwas entfernten, unbewohnten Insel. Schließlich rückte die nächste Vollmondnacht näher, und die drei trafen sich, um ihren Plan zu besprechen. Cassia hatte Hammer dabei und auch Falstad kam in Begleitung seines ersten Maates. Er stellte ihn als Kurdran vor, einem der Männer, denen er voll kommen vertraute. Genn erzählte von seinen Nachforschungen. „Ich habe viel gesucht, aber keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, wie man einen Diener von C'thul töten kann. Allerdings habe ich etwas anderes gefunden. Wie ihr wisst, taucht der Admiral nur zu Vollmond auf, und es scheint, als müsse er vor Sonnenaufgang wieder verschwinden. Es heißt, dass ein Diener von C'thul, der von der Sonne beleuchtet wird, verbrennt. Allerdings wird die Seele des Dieners zu ihm zurückkehren, um ihm weiter zu dienen, jedoch soll es hundert Jahre dauern, bis er wieder zurückkehren kann." Genn sah die anderen Anwesenden an. „Das bedeutet, wenn wir es schaffen, dass der Admiral vor Sonnen aufgang nicht in die Tiefe zurückkehrt, könnten wir ihn für ein Jahrhundert unschädlich machen. Wenn er dann wieder zurückkehren kann, kann er keine Rache mehr nehmen, weil es niemanden mehr gibt, an dem er sich rächen könnte. Das ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit." Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Dann sagte Falstad: „Das heißt, wir müssen ihn bis zum Morgen hinhalten, ohne dass er uns entkommen kann. Das könnte schwierig werden, vor allem, da er jetzt weiß, dass wir vorgewarnt sind. Er wird, wenn er kann, nicht alleine kommen." Falstad blickte unsicher zu Boden. „Er wird zwar mit Genn rechnen, und vielleicht mit deinen Männern, Falstad," sagte Cassia, „aber mit mir und meinen Leuten rechnet er nicht. Das ist ein klarer Vorteil." Falstad nickte. „Ja, das stimmt!" Also entwickelten die fünf einen Plan, wie sie den Admiral, und wenn möglich auch Dehaika, bis zum Morgen hinhalten konnten.

* * *

Es war Abend. **Der** Abend. In dieser Nacht war wieder Vollmond. In dieser Nacht würde der Admiral erneut zurückkehren, um sich an Falstad zu rächen. Der Kapitän der Wildhammer-Piraten ging nervös in seiner Kajüte auf und ab. Kurdran, sein Vertrauter, saß bei ihm, ebenso Genn. Der Plan war simpel, und genau dass machte Falstad Sorgen. War der Plan nicht vielleicht _zu_ simpel? Seine beiden Freunde hatten versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, doch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich war die Sonne komplett untergegangen, und es war Zeit, aufzubrechen. Sie hatten vor, sich dem Admiral in der Grotte zu stellen, in der sie ihm das letzte Mal entgegengetreten waren. Cassia und ihre Leute hielten sich in der Nähe bereit. Genn und Falstad würden in der Grotte warten, während Cassia mit ihren Leuten und Kurdran mit den Wildhammer-Piraten den Eingang unbemerkt überwachten. Sobald der Admiral kam, würden die beiden mit Hammer in die Grotte kommen, um dem Admiral den Weg zu versperren. Zu fünft würden sie ihn und Dehaika ohne große Probleme hinhalten können, und dann am Morgen ins Sonnenlicht locken. Da der Eingang nach Osten ging, würde das Licht bis in die Grotte dringen, sodass dem Feind kaum eine Möglichkeit bliebe, ihm zu entgehen. Die drei Männer stiegen in Genns Boot und umrundeten die Insel. An der Grotte angekommen stiegen Genn und Falstad aus, während Kurdran mit dem Boot zurück zum Schiff fuhr. „Also dann." seufzte Falstad. „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr." Dann betraten die beiden die dunkle Grotte und ließen die leuchtenden Sterne und den Vollmond hinter sich.

Im Inneren war es dunkel. Nicht einmal das seltsame grüne Leuchten, das zuvor die Grotte erhellt hatte, war zu sehen. Die beiden Freunde standen in der Dunkelheit und warteten. Der Admiral sollte jeden Moment erscheinen. Gespannt warteten sie auf ein Zeichen, dass ihr Feind kam. Doch dann hörten sie plötzlich Kanonendonner von außerhalb der Grotte. „Was war das?" fragte Falstad erschrocken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Genn antwortete. „Wir haben etwas nicht bedacht…" murmelte er. „Schwarzherz. Vermutlich ist Cassia an seinem Versteck vorbei gesegelt, und er hat sie verfolgt. Das bedeutet, sie kann uns nicht mehr helfen, und Kurdran vielleicht auch nicht." „In der Tat." ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Admirals. „Niemand wird euch jetzt helfen können!" Plötzlich erstrahlte die Grotte im grünlichen Glanz, und die beiden Männer sahen sich dem Admiral und Dehaika gegenüber. „Nett von euch, dass ihr zu mir gekommen seid, Falstad. Das erspart mir einige Mühe." Er gab Dehaika ein Zeichen, und das Monster stürzte sich auf die beiden. Genn zog seinen Säbel und parierte den Angriff. „Falstad! Ich übernehme den hier!" rief er. Dann griff er das Monster mit einer Vielzahl von Schwerthieben an, um es vom Admiral zu trennen. Falstad zog ebenfalls seine Waffe. „Also gut, Admiral. Ich habe dich einmal besiegt, und werde es wieder tun." Der Admiral lachte. Ein überaus unangenehmes Geräusch. Dann zeigte er mit seiner Dreizackhand auf den Piraten. „Kommt nur her!" Falstad kam der Aufforderung sogleich nach und schlug zu. Der Admiral wich dem Schlag geschickt aus und konterte. Falstad gelang es knapp, zu parieren. 'Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr ohne Flinkflügel gekämpft…' dachte er. Normalerweise saß er auf dem Rücken seines mächtigen Papageis, wenn er kämpfte. Doch in der Grotte hätte dieser nicht viel ausrichten können. Falstad blickte kurz hinüber zu Genn, doch musste seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch schnell wieder seinem Gegner zuwenden, als dieser versuchte, ihn mit seiner Dreizackhand aufzuspießen. Genn musste alleine zurecht kommen, genauso wie er selbst. Schwarzherz sorgte dafür, dass Cassia, Hammer und Kurdran ihnen nicht helfen konnten.

* * *

„Alle Kanonen: Feuer frei!" rief Cassia und fluchte leise. Wieso hatten sie nicht bedacht, dass Schwarzherz auftauchen könnte? So konnten sie Falstad und Genn nicht helfen. Sie und Kurdran versuchten mit ihren Mannschaften, die untoten Piraten zurückzuschlagen. Diese waren ihnen mit zwei Schiffen gefolgt, als Cassias Schiff an der Schwarzherzbucht vorbeigefahren war. 'Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich zurückschlagen, oder unser ganzer Plan ist im Eimer!' dachte sie. Hammer befand sich bereits auf ihrem Posten. Nur für sie hatte Cassia am Bug einen kleinen Unterstand errichten lassen, aus dem heraus Hammer mit mehreren Kanonen feuern konnte, was sie nun auch tat. Doch es war nicht genug. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Kreischen neben dem Schiff. Dort flog ein viel zu großer Papagei. Auf ihm saß Kurdran und rief ihr zu: „Wir müssen den Kapitän selbst ausschalten, sonst wird das nichts. Flinkflügel kann uns rüberbringen!" Cassia zögerte. Dann gab sie einem ihrer Männer den Auftrag, Hammer das Kommando zu übergeben und sprang auf Flinkflügel auf. „Hält der Vogel das aus?" fragte Cassia, als sie sich auf dem Rücken des Tieres befand. „Etwas spät, dass zu fragen, oder?" antwortete Kurdran grinsend. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Bis zum Schiff wird es gehen." Zu ihrem Glück bemerkten die Untoten Flinkflügel nicht, oder beachteten ihn nicht, sodass Kurdran und Cassia schnell bis zu Schwarzherz vordringen konnten. Dort angekommen, sprang die Piratin ohne zu zögern auf das Schiff und überraschte den Untoten mit ihrem Speer. Kurdran blieb auf dem Papagei sitzen, da er so besser kämpfen konnte. „Oho! Da ist aber jemand wagemutig!" rief Schwarzherz, während er Cassias Angriff mit seinem Säbel abwehrte. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern griff ihn weiter an. Kurdran sorgte derweil dafür, dass niemand den beiden zu nahe kam, sodass Cassia sich voll auf den Kapitän konzentrieren konnte.

Genn atmete schwer. Er hatte es geschafft, Dehaika vom Admiral zu trennen, und hatte das Monster gut beschäftigt. Doch jetzt ging ihm langsam die Puste aus, während sein Gegner kaum geschwächt wirkte. Aber er musste es schaffen! Für Falstad, und vermutlich inzwischen auch für sich selbst. Sollten sie es nicht schaffen, den Admiral zu verbrennen, würde er seine Rache sicher auf Genn ausweiten. Also mussten sie es schaffen. Wieder kam Dehaikas gefährliche Hakenhand angeflogen, und Genn musste ausweichen. Dann machte er einen Schritt zurück und nahm eine der Flaschen, die an seinem Gürtel hingen. Sie enthielt eine explosive Mischung. Genn wich einem weiteren Angriff aus und zog sich wieder zurück, bevor er die Flasche auf seinen Gegner warf. Sie zerbrach beim Aufprall und löste eine kleine Explosion aus, doch Dehaika stürzte sich ungerührt auf seinen Gegner. Genn parierte den Schlag mit seinem Säbel. Dann schlug er erneut zu. Nach seiner Schätzung war etwa die Hälfte der Nacht vergangen. Nach seinem Wissen mussten sie nur den Beginn der Dämmerung abwarten, und nicht den Sonnenaufgang. Trotzdem würde es noch mindestens eine Stunde dauern, bis das Morgengrauen einsetzte. Solange mussten sie die beiden noch beschäftigen, und dann daran hindern, zu verschwinden. Es war machbar. Aber dazu musste er jetzt durchhalten. Er warf eine weitere Flasche, doch erneut zeigte sein Gegner keine Reaktion. Genn versuchte, den Angriff zu blocken, doch der Schlag traf ihn so ungünstig, dass ihm die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Dehaika ließ ihm auch keine Zeit, die Waffe aufzuheben. Plötzlich fühlte Genn ein seltsames Gefühl in sich aufstiegen, eine unbändige Wut. Sie ging von seinem Bein aus, dort, wo Dehaika ihn das letzte Mal verletzt hatte. Er spürte, wie die Wut ihn zu übermannen drohte, und kämpfte dagegen an. Dehaika griff ihn währenddessen erneut an. Genn schaffte es nicht, rechtzeitig auszuweichen und versuchte, den Angriff mit seinen Armen zu blocken. Zu seiner Verwunderung klappte es sogar. Er fühlte nur den Druck des Hakens auf seiner Haut, aber keinen Schmerz. Dann erkannte er, dass seine Haut auf einmal grau und schuppig wirkte, wie die eines Haies. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich in eine Art Mischwesen verwandelt hatte, ähnlich wie Dehaika. Er konnte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn sein Gegner ließ nicht locker und griff ihn weiter an. Genn nutzte die neue Kraft, die er spürte, und schwang seine neuen Klauen. Die Haut seines Gegner war genauso fest wie seine eigene, aber die scharfen Klauen hinterließen trotzdem Spuren. Er schlug immer und immer wieder zu, beinahe ekstatisch aufgrund seiner neuen Kraft und drängte seinen Gegner zurück, gegen die Höhlenwand. Mit einem lauten Brüllen wehrte Dehaika sich und versuchte, Genn zurückzudrängen, doch dieser wehrte sich mit einem eben solchen Brüllen und stürzte sich erneut auf den Gegner. Schließlich schaffte Genn es, Dehaika in die Felswand zu rammen und begann einen mächtigen Angriff mit seinen Klauen und seinen Zähnen, die fast so scharf wie die von Haien waren. Schließlich fiel Dehaika bewusstlos zu Boden, und Genn versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Dehaika war besiegt, und das Morgengrauen nicht mehr weit. Außerdem fühlte er sich großartig.

Cassia wich einem Schuss aus und warf einen ihrer Säbel auf Schwarzherz. Dieser parierte die Waffe mit seiner eigenen und lachte. Cassia wartete nicht auf seinen nächsten Angriff, sondern sammelte Energie in ihrer Waffe. Dann warf sie den nächsten Säbel, aufgeladen mit elektrischer Energie, auf den Kapitän. Er wich aus, doch die Energie löste sich plötzlich von der Waffe und schoss in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon. Ein Strahl traf Schwarzherz direkt in seinem Rücken, und er zuckte zusammen. Bevor Cassia jedoch zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzen konnte, hatte er sich erholt und schwang seinen Säbel in ihre Richtung. Mit ihrem Rundschild konnte sie den Angriff abwehren und stieß gleich darauf mit ihrem Speer zu. Allerdings hatte sie vergessen, dass Schwarzherz nur noch ein Skelett war und ihr Angriff glitt zwischen seinen Knochen hindurch. Er nutzte den Moment und schlug mit dem Griff seines Säbels auf Cassias linken Arm, und sie ließ ihren Schild sinken. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung trennte der Untote mit seinem Säbel die lederne Befestigung des Schildes, und er fiel zu Boden. Cassia sprang zurück und zog einen weiteren Säbel aus ihrem Köcher. Mit dem Säbel in der linken und ihrem Speer in der rechten Hand wartete sie den nächsten Zug ihres Gegners ab. Kurdran und Flinkflügel kreisten derweil über dem Schiff, und der Pirat schleuderte seine Waffe auf jeden Untoten, der Cassia zu nahe kam. Es handelte sich um einen magischen Hammer, der immer wieder in seine Hand zurückkehrte, wenn er ihn geworfen hatte. Allerdings half dieser Angriff nur, wenn es einzelne Gegner waren. Wenn sie versuchten, zu mehreren zu Cassia zu kommen, erzeugte Flinkflügel mit seinen Schwingen einen Luftstoß, der die Angreifer zurückstieß. Dieser Wind brachte allerdings das Schiffs ins Schwanken und bereitete somit auch Cassia einige Probleme, sodass Kurdran versuchte, möglichst darauf zu verzichten. Cassia war froh, dass sie innegehalten hatte, denn gerade jetzt ließ ein solcher Luftstoß das Schiff schwanken. Schwarzherz aber war mitten im Angriff und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie reagierte sofort und sprang vor. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie Schwarzherz verletzen konnte, aber versuchte es trotzdem. Er konnte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig fangen, um ihren Schlag zu parieren. Sie sprang zurück und warf erneut einen Säbel auf den Kapitän, doch dieser war wieder auf den Beinen und ließ die Waffe durch seine Knochen hindurch gleiten. Cassia griff nach dem nächsten Säbel und musste feststellen, dass dies ihr letzter war. Die anderen steckten meist in den Planken des Schiffes, rund um Schwarzherz herum, und ein paar waren über Bord gegangen. Schwarzherz kam auf sie zu gelaufen, und sie musste sich mit dem Säbel verteidigen. Während ihre beiden Säbel gegeneinander drückten, richtete Schwarzherz nun seine Pistole auf Cassia. Er hatte sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr genutzt, und Cassia hatte gedacht, er hätte keine Munition mehr gehabt. Entweder, das stimmte, und es war ein Bluff, oder er hatte darauf gesetzt, dass sie die Pistole außer acht ließ und sich einige Patronen aufgespart. Sie musste schnell handeln, doch bevor sie nachgedacht hatte, krachte Kurdrans Hammer in den Schädel des Untoten. Cassia nutzte die Gelegenheit und trat den Gegner von sich. Dann sammelte sie Energie in ihrem Speer und formte sie zu einer Kugel, die sie auf den Gegner warf. Dieser versuchte sie abzuwehren, und tatsächlich prallte die Kugel ab und flog zurück auf Cassia zu. Diese schlug die Kugel ebenfalls zurück, und er schlug sie wieder zurück. Dabei wurde die Kugel immer schneller, bis Schwarzherz sie verfehlte und getroffen wurde. Cassia sah ihre Chance. Mit dem geworfenen Säbel schlug sie dem Untoten seine Pistole aus der Hand. Dann hob sie ihren Schild auf und hielt ihn vor sich. Aus der Oberfläche brach ein helles Licht hervor, dass Schwarzherz blendete. Schließlich sprang Cassia vor und stieß mehrmals schnell mit ihrem Speer zu. Schwarzherz taumelte rückwärts und fiel. Cassia sammelte schnell mehrere Säbel auf und nutzte sie, um den Untoten auf dem Boden festzunageln. Dann sah sie sich um. Dank ihr und Kurdran hatten ihre Mannschaften es geschafft, die Untoten zurückzuschlagen, und am Himmel zeigten sich die ersten Anzeichen der Dämmerung. ‚Hoffentlich geht es den beiden gut.' dachte sie. Dann wandte sie sich den wenigen Untoten zu, die auf sie zu stürmten.

Falstad keuchte. Der Admiral war zu Lebzeiten ein schwerer Gegner gewesen, den er nur mit Derrick und Burghy zusammen hatte besiegen können. Nun, als Diener von C'thul, schien er noch stärker zu sein. Nur mit seiner Dreizackhand hatte er jeden von Falstads Angriffen parieren können. „Na, großer Kapitän Falstad, war das schon alles?" spottete er, während er langsam näher kam. Falstad blickte zum Eingang. Noch war es komplett dunkel, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon kämpften. Er sah hinüber zu Genn, der gerade dabei war, die Schläge der Hakenhand seines Gegner abzuwehren. Dann musste er erneut einen Angriff des Admirals abwehren. „Wo seht ihr denn hin? Ich bin euer Gegner, Kapitän Falstad." rief ihm dieser zu. Der kleinere Pirat wehrte den Angriff ab und wich einen Schritt zurück. Dann sammelte er Energie in seiner Waffe und ließ diese in kleinen Blitzen auf seinen Gegner schießen. Der Admiral blieb kurz stehen, dann stieß er mit seinem linken Arm vorwärts. Zu Falstads Überraschung verlängerte sich der Arm und stieß ihn in die Höhlenwand. Die Blitze aus seiner Waffe hörten auf, aber Falstad blieb standhaft. Plötzlich brachen Tentakeln aus dem Boden um ihn herum. Er konnte sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit bringen und blickte zum Admiral. Dieser hatte seinen linken Arm auf dem Boden aufgestützt. Dann erkannte Falstad, dass der Arm in den Boden eingedrungen war und die Tentakeln sich bis zu ihm gegraben hatten. Da sein Gegner gerade unbeweglich war, nahm Falstad seine Waffe und warf sie. „Hört das Gewitter krachen!" rief er, während die Waffe mit einem lauten Donner schlag auftraf. Kurz darauf landete sie wieder sicher in der Hand ihres Besitzers. Sie war, genau wie Kurdrans Hammer, verzaubert, sodass sie immer zu ihrem Besitzer zurückkehrte, wenn sie geworfen wurde. Falstad ließ dem Admiral keine Zeit, sich zu erholen, und sammelte erneut Energie in seiner Waffe. Diesmal ließ er sie nicht in kleinen Blitzen hinaus, sondern schoss einen mächtigen Strahl elektrischer Energie direkt auf seinen Gegner. Der Admiral zuckte zusammen, als die Energie ihn erreichte, und fiel zu Boden. Falstad wartete, ob er sich rührte, dann blickte er zu Genn. Aber er sah ihn nicht. Stattdessen bekämpften sich dort zwei Haimonster. Eines davon war Dehaika, doch sein Gegner war Falstad unbekannt – bis er sich dessen Kleidung genauer ansah. Er kannte den braunen Mantel, den das Monster trug. Dann sah er den Gürtel mit dem Wolfskopf und war sich sicher. Das musste Genn sein. Aber wieso sah er so aus wie Dehaika? Er hatte einen ähnlichen Körperbau wie das Monster, in etwa wie ein großer, kräftiger Mann. Der Kopf war allerdings der eines Hammerhais. Auf seinem Rücken ragte eine mächtige Haifischflosse aus dem Mantel, und ein Fischschwanz mit Flosse ragte aus seinem Hinterteil. Seine Haut war grau und schuppig, und seine Hände hatten sich in Klauen verwandelt. Genn blockte einen Angriff von Dehaika mit seinen Armen, bevor er selbst zum Angriff überging. Der Anblick fesselte Falstad derart, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie der Admiral sich langsam aufrichtete. Erst, als er von der Tentakelhand gepackt wurde, wurde Falstad bewusst, dass er seinen Gegner aus den Augen gelassen hatte. „Sieh an, sieh an." sagte der Admiral. „Mir scheint, Euer Freund wurde beim letzten Mal mit dem Haifluch infiziert, mein lieber Falstad. Was haltet ihr von seiner neuen Form? Bald wird er mir gehorchen, so wie euer Freund Derrick." Der Admiral lachte. „Ich frage mich, ob ich Euch vielleicht diesmal verschonen sollte, damit ihr mitansehen müsst, was mit eurem lieben Freund geschieht?" Falstad versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus dem Griff der Tentakeln zu befreien. Genn und Dehaika brüllten, und Falstad lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dann gelang es Genn, seinen Gegner bewusstlos zu schlagen. Danach blieb er einen Moment ruhig stehen, bevor er sich zu Falstad und dem Admiral wandte. Falstad erschrak, als er in das Gesicht dieses Haimonsters blickte, das sein Freund Genn nun war. Dieser schnellte nun vor und zertrennte den Tentakelarm mit seinen Klauen. Falstad fiel zu Boden, während der Admiral vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Falstad… Alles in… Ordnung?" Genns Stimme war tiefer und rauer als zuvor, und es bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten, normal zu reden. Falstad richtete sich langsam auf. „Bist du das wirklich, Genn?" fragte er. In diesem Moment stürtzte sich allerdings der Admiral mit seinem Dreizack auf den kleinen Piraten, doch Genn wehrte den Angriff mit seinen Armen ab. „Ja… Ich bin es… ´" antwortete er. Dann schlug er den Admiral zurück und ging zum Angriff über. Falstad entschied, dass er zunächst den Admiral besiegen sollte, bevor er sich Sorgen um seinen Freund machen konnte. Während Genn auf den Gegner zulief, sammelte er wieder Energie in seiner Waffe, um einen weiteren Strahl Energie auf den Feind zu schießen. Diesmal dauerte es deutlich länger, die benötigte Menge anzusammeln. „Genn!" rief Falstad. „Ich brauche Zeit! Lenke ihn ab!" Genn nickte, und versuchte, den Admiral festzusetzen. Die beiden rangen für eine Weile, bis Falstad rief: „Jetzt, Genn!" Genn wich zur Seite aus, sodass der Strahl, den Falstad abfeuerte, den Admiral direkt traf. Er zuckte zusammen, und fiel zu Boden. Doch noch immer war der Admiral nicht besiegt. Langsam richtete er sich auf, als plötzlich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in die Höhle fielen. Als einer den Admiral traf, schrie dieser auf. Dort, wo das Licht ihn berührte, entzündete sich seine Haut. Seine Schreie wurden lauter und qualvoller, bis sie schließlich verstummten und der brennende Körper zu Boden fiel. Falstad meinte, einen grünlichen Schimmer von seinem Gegner ausgehen zu sehen, der von einem Windstoß aus der Höhle getragen wurde. Er atmete erleichtert auf. „Es ist vorbei." Nun erreichte das Licht auch Dehaika, und auch das Monster verbrannte. „Ob auch er in hundert Jahren wieder zurückkehren wird?" fragte sich Falstad. Während das Monster verbrannte, entwich ihm dasselbe grünliche Licht, das aus dem Körper des Admirals gekommen war. Diesmal sammelte es sich über Dehaika. Schließlich nahm es die Gestalt eines Menschen an. „Derrick!" rief Falstad überrascht. Der Geist blickte ihn an. „Falstad." sagte er. „Du hast es geschafft, die Rache des Admirals zu beenden. Ich danke dir. Da er mich unfreiwillig verwandelt hat, werde ich nicht zu seinem Meister zurückkehren. Meine Seele ist wieder frei. Danke, alter Freund." Mit diesen Worten löste sich Derricks Gestalt in Licht auf, und ein Windstoß trug die Lichtpunkte aus der Höhle. Nachdem er sich leise von seinem Freund verabschiedet hatte, erinnerte sich Falstad daran, dass Genn nun auch ein Haimonster war. Würde er auch verbrennen? Der Pirat drehte sich um. Genn stand im Licht, und langsam verwandelte er sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt. Er sah Falstad an und lächelte. „Wir haben es geschafft." sagte er. Dann blickten die beiden nach draußen, auf den Sonnenaufgang.

* * *

Nach der Niederlage des Admirals waren zwar er und Dehaika verschwunden, aber Schwarzherz blieb, wie er war. Falstad, Genn und Cassia sperrten ihn deshalb in seinem Versteck ein. Seine Crew aus untoten Piraten war allerdings verschwunden. Eine Woche nach dem Kampf hatten sich Falstad, Kurdran, Genn, Cassia und Hammer in der Schwarzherzbucht versammelt. „Nun, da Schwarzherz besiegt ist, wird es wieder friedlicher werden in Nebelhafen." sagte Falstad. „Meine Jungs und ich, wir würden gerne wieder auf See fahren, aber dann besteht die Gefahr, dass andere Piraten kommen." „Wie wäre es, wenn ich mit einigen Männern hier die Stellung halte?" fragte Genn. „Ich möchte die gerne auch weiterhin helfen, Falstad." Bevor dieser antworten konnte, ergriff Cassia das Wort: „Ich habe eine noch bessere Idee." Die anderen drehten sich zu ihr um. „Es ist einige Zeit vergangen, seit der Rat der drei Anker in Aktion getreten ist, und viele Piraten haben den Codex vernachlässigt. Es wäre gut, den Rat zu erneuern, und den Codex wieder einzuführen." Genn blickte sie an. „Ich nehme an, Falstad und Ihr sollte dazu gehören, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte. „Und wer soll der dritte sein?" fragte er skeptisch. Sie blickte ihn nur lächelnd an. „Na, wer wäre besser geeignet als der dritte im Bunde?" sagte Falstad zwinkernd. Genn blinzelte mehrfach. Dann blickte er die beiden nacheinander an. „Na, Kapitän Genn, was sagt Ihr?" fragte Cassia schmunzelnd. „Also gut. Aber Kapitän Genn ist nicht der Name, den ich tragen will. Ab sofort bin ich Kapitän Grauflosse." sagte er schließlich. Falstad blickte ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Im Kampf mit Dehaika habe ich mich in ein Haimonster verwandelt, ähnlich wie er. Am Morgen kehrte ich wieder in meine normale Gestalt zurück. Ich habe seitdem ein wenig geübt, und kann nach Belieben zwischen den beiden Gestalten wechseln. Es fällt mir noch schwer, die Haiform zu kontrollieren, doch es geht." Und so wurde der Rat der drei Anker neu gegründet. Kapitän Falstad von den Wildhammerpiraten, die ‚Piratenkönigin' Cassia und Kapitän Grauflosse waren seine Mitglieder, und Kurdran und Hammer waren die Zeugen. Der neue Rat erneuerte zunächst den Codex und schwor, ihn zu achten und weiter zu verbreiten. Falstad und seine Jungs setzten wieder Segel, und auch Cassia verließ Nebelhafen. Genn blieb mit einigen Männern beider Mannschaften und ein paar Seeleuten aus der Stadt in Nebelhafen und bezog das Versteck in der Schwarzherzbucht, dass nun das Hauptquartier des Rates sein sollte. Seit diesem Tag wurde der Admiral nicht mehr in Nebelhafen gesehen, und mit dem neu gegründeten Rat wurde der Piratencodex wieder mehr geehrt.

So endet die Geschichte vom Fluch der drei Anker, doch die Geschichte von Nebelhafen, und die des Rates waren noch lange nicht beendet. Doch davon werde ich ein andern Mal berichten.

* * *

Und damit ist die erste Geschichte dieser Sammlung beendet. Am Ende wurde sie immer länger, aber ich wollte sie endlich zu Ende bringen, also ist das letzte Kapitel etwas länger. Ich hoffe, dass ich es schaffe, die weiteren Geschichten etwas kürzer zu halten. Also dann, danke nochmal fürs Lesen, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich werde versuchen, die nächste Geschichte etwas früher fertig zu kriegen... (Tatsächlich ist dieses Kapitel innerhalb von drei Tagen entstanden. Es hat bloß _etwas_ gedauert, bis ich mich an die Arbeit gemacht habe.) ;)

Bis dann,

Edeias


End file.
